


feels just like a movie

by nightswatch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac tends to cry about movies no matter if they're happy or sad. Combeferre works at a movie theater and thankfully has some tissues at the ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feels just like a movie

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://adhdnoravalkyrie.tumblr.com/post/104852796036/consider-the-i-work-at-a-movie-theatre-and-im) tumblr post.

Courfeyrac’s fingers dug into his bag of popcorn, unbelievably glad that he had _something_ to hold on to. He’d tried his hardest to find someone to come to the movies with him – he’d read the reviews, he knew that he was going to be a sobbing mess by the end of the movie.

He’d been doing so well, but at some point he just hadn’t been able to keep himself from sniffling anymore and then everything had gone downhill from there.

The person next to him shifted uncomfortably, obviously not at all affected by the swell of sad music that had caused Courfeyrac to cry even harder than before. He wiped at his eyes, carefully not to hit anyone with his elbow, already dreading the moment when the lights would come back on.

It wasn’t that he was embarrassed, but this was so much easier when he was at home and there was someone there for him to cuddle up to. Enjolras had got used to it rather quickly, especially since Courfeyrac tended to cry about everything, about weddings and break-ups and moving speeches – fictional or not.

But now there was no Enjolras to cuddle, only his bag of popcorn, which was doing a pretty shitty job at cheering him up.

When the lights went on again, still dim but not dim enough for Courfeyrac’s taste, he stayed in his seat, staring down at his leftover popcorn, listening to the people around him chatting about how great the movie had been. And the movie really had been fantastic. Funny and ridiculously cheesy, just the way Courfeyrac liked it.

A girl with dark mascara streaks on her cheeks walked past him, already giggling again. If Enjolras were here, he probably would have made a comment on something ridiculous that had happened in the movie and Courfeyrac would be laughing, too.

Courfeyrac stuck out his bottom lip at his popcorn and rubbed his eyes, only looking up when someone cleared their throat right next to him.

A guy was looking down at him with, his brow creased. “Are you alright?”

Courfeyrac cleared his throat, a tiny little bit embarrassed now because the very definition of tall, dark and handsome was standing right next to him and he was sitting here, looking like a complete mess. “I’m fine.” Courfeyrac bit his lip, eyeing the guy with a sheepish smile. He was carrying a broom and a trash bag and– Well shit, he probably worked here and wanted to clean up and Courfeyrac was most definitely in the way. “I’m sorry, I’ll just…” He scrambled to his feet, nearly spilling the rest of his popcorn as he tried to pick up his bag and pull on his jacket at the same time.

“Take your time,” the guy said, pushing his glasses back up his nose with a smile. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I am, I…” Courfeyrac waved in the vague direction of the screen. “It was really sad, I mean, you’ve probably seen it, you work here…” Right, he worked here, which meant that he had better things to do than to listen to his babbling. “Um, thank you…” He awkwardly waved at him and then stalked off towards the exit.

When he got home, he was already playing with the thought of seeing that goddamned movie again. Maybe next time Enjolras would come with him.

* * *

Enjolras did not come with him – he had to go to the library to study, he said. Go to the library to see if Grantaire was there, more like.

Well, Courfeyrac would be fine without him. There was no way he’d cry as much as the first time he’d seen it. He was prepared.

When he got there, he realized that he actually wasn’t prepared at all. He hadn’t even brought tissues. At least he managed to keep the crying to a minimum and wiped at his eyes with his shirtsleeves. He stayed in his seat for a couple of minutes after the movie had ended, just to quietly cry into his popcorn, promising himself that today he’d leave before a cinema employee came to check on him.

Although Courfeyrac certainly wouldn’t mind seeing tall, dark and handsome again. But maybe not while he was once again sitting here crying about the same movie he’d already seen a couple of days ago.

Well, that guy probably wasn’t even working today. Or at least Courfeyrac hadn’t seen him anywhere when he’d–

“I honestly wouldn’t have thought that you’d come back,” someone, _tall, dark and handsome_ , said.

Courfeyrac sniffled. “It’s such a good movie.”

“Well, going by your reaction you can hardly blame me for not being sure whether or not you liked it.”

That startled a laugh out of Courfeyrac. “It’s just so sad because their dog dies. They obviously still have each other, but that dog got them together and…” He was starting to babble _again_. “Sorry, you want to clean up, I’m gonna leave.”

“No worries,” the guy said and fished a pack of tissues out of his jeans. “You could probably use these.”

“Thank you,” Courfeyrac said, his eyes dropping down to the small name tag on his vest. Tall, dark and handsome’s name was _Combeferre_. “I’ll get out of your way now.”

Combeferre smiled a dazzling smile. “I’ll keep tissues around in case you decide you want to see it for a third time.”

Courfeyrac snorted and had basically already decided that he was going to see it again, especially since there was a chance that he’d see this beautiful human being who handed out tissues to crying strangers again.

* * *

Much to Courfeyrac’s disappointment he didn’t manage to go see the film again for a while, since he ended up being swamped with presentations and essays and books to read.

Luckily he did find out about the last showing early enough and bought a ticket in advance. And even though he wanted to count on Combeferre being there to give him tissues again, it was a late showing and Courfeyrac decided not to take any chances.

The cinema was pretty much empty, but much to Courfeyrac’s delight, the person who sold him his popcorn today was no other than Combeferre.

“What are you watching today?” Combeferre asked as he handed over Courfeyrac’s popcorn.

“Don’t act like you don’t already know,” Courfeyrac said. “I even remembered to bring tissues this time.”

Combeferre laughed. “I’m glad to hear that.” He bit his lip, smiling almost shyly now. “I meant to ask you…” He looked down, fiddled with his glasses, then looked up again. “I was just wondering… what’s your name?”

“I’m Courfeyrac,” he replied, only barely refraining from adding that there was also a phone number that went with that name.

“Courfeyrac,” Combeferre repeated, smiling again. “My name is–”

“Combeferre,” Courfeyrac said, pointing at Combeferre’s name tag, “it’s on your…”

“Right, of course it is.”

Courfeyrac was dimly aware that people had stepped up behind him and that he should probably move out of the way. “I’ll… see you around. Hopefully.”

“Yes, hopefully,” Combeferre said, smiling his beautiful smile again.

Courfeyrac let out the most embarrassing giggle and then nearly ran right into one of the other employees before he made a quick escape, sincerely hoping that Combeferre hadn’t seen exactly how furiously he was blushing.

He quickly went to find himself a seat, popcorn in his lap and tissues at the ready. There were only two other people there, neither of them paying him any mind.

Courfeyrac spent the time before the movie started regretting that he hadn’t given his number to Combeferre when he’d had the chance. Then again, he could still do it later on, since Combeferre was probably going to clean up again after the movie. It wasn’t too late yet.

Obviously there was also a chance that Combeferre was just a really friendly person who wasn’t at all interested in his phone number. Courfeyrac quickly decided not to dwell on that thought.

Half an hour into the movie Courfeyrac was still pondering and hardly noticed when a latecomer slipped inside and wandered back to the row that Courfeyrac was sitting in. He only realized that it was Combeferre when he sat down right next to him.

“Is it alright if I join you?” he asked, his voice low.

“Of course,” Courfeyrac whispered.

Combeferre leaned back and handed over a bag of M&Ms. “I figured you might like these. Since you already have tissues.”

Courfeyrac grinned. “Thank you,” he said a little too loudly, quickly clamping a hand over his mouth.

Combeferre only laughed quietly, humming appreciatively when Courfeyrac handed over his popcorn in exchange for the M&Ms.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Courfeyrac whispered after a while.

“We’re allowed to watch movies when we’re not busy.”

“Right, of course.” Courfeyrac briefly glanced at Combeferre. “I thought you’d already seen this one.”

“So have you,” Combeferre said lightly.

Well, Combeferre had a point there, so Courfeyrac fell silent and turned his attention back to the movie. It was just a little hard to concentrate with Combeferre right next to him.

When Combeferre’s knee bumped against his, Courfeyrac nearly let out a yelp. He eyed Combeferre for a moment, trying to figure out if it had been an accident or not. It was quite hard for Courfeyrac to tell, though, because Combeferre was keeping a pretty straight face.

Then it happened again about five minutes later. And that had _so_ not been an accident.

Courfeyrac couldn’t help but grin. This was like being out for a first date, except that he’d never even asked Combeferre out. Still, he was pretty quick to get used to the idea. He might have even thought about how Combeferre would react if he tried to put his arm around him. Okay, but that probably would be a little too forward.

So he decided to go for another knee bump, just to let Combeferre know that he was on to him, only that his attempt didn’t turn out quite as gentle as Combeferre’s.  Really, it was more of a knee slam than a knee bump. “Shit, I’m sorry,” Courfeyrac hissed.

“It’s alright,” Combeferre whispered, only barely suppressing his laughter.

Courfeyrac then decided to keep his arms and legs far, far away from Combeferre and went back to watching the movie, only moving to pass the popcorn or the M&Ms. And everything was going perfectly well until Courfeyrac remembered how sad that stupid movie actually was. And that he was very likely to start crying in less than five minutes and this time Combeferre would be sitting right next to him. Well, that was going to be awkward.

He did everything he could to actually keep himself from crying this time, bit his lip and tried to blink back his tears, but eventually he just couldn’t hold back anymore.

Combeferre thankfully didn’t say anything, only patted him on the back and Courfeyrac leaned a little closer, smiling when Combeferre very tentatively put an arm around him. “Is that okay?” he asked and, oh god, Courfeyrac was a tiny little bit in love with him.

Courfeyrac couldn’t really reply, though, fearing that all that would come out of his mouth would be some sort of gargled sob, so he only nodded and leaned his head against Combeferre’s shoulder. It was all a little awkward with the armrest between them, but Courfeyrac honestly couldn’t have been happier.

Eventually the credits started to roll, but the lights didn’t go on, which was when Combeferre jumped up all of a sudden. “Sorry, I just have to…” He trailed off and then flitted over to the control box by the door, flicking a switch to turn on the lights.

Courfeyrac stayed in his seat, waiting for Combeferre to return to him, watching as the other two people left, and also blew his noise noisily in the meantime.

“So…” Combeferre said as he sat back down next to him.

“So,” Courfeyrac echoed.  “Do you want to go watch a movie with me sometime?” he asked. Which wasn’t exactly the smartest thing to ask because they’d literally just done exactly that. “Well, another movie.”

“I’d like that, yes,” Combeferre said, smiling at him. “Listen, I just have to clean up in here, then my shift is over. Would it be alright if I walked you home? Or to the bus stop? Or wherever it is you’re going.”

“Yes, absolutely. I actually live right around the corner.”

“Great,” Combeferre said, “I won’t be long, I promise.”

Courfeyrac only nodded, already wondering if Combeferre might let him hold his hand when he walked him home.


End file.
